


Dammit, Loki

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, Implied kinky fiku-miku, Loki drama queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have some unresolved issues and decide to discuss them in front of the whole Asgard and the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Loki

Two years after the New York incident Thor invited the Avengers to Asgard. Not only to show them how magnificent his realm was or to let them see how regal he looked while sitting on his throne. He also wanted them to appreciate his effort in changing Loki into a good, obedient prince. Thor was proud of himself and of his brother, in that order. Loki had given up on his unrealistic dreams of taking over all of the Nine Realms. With the help of Thor, he understood his place and didn't cause trouble any more. That was the achievement of a lifetime for Thor, everyone had to see the new Loki.

Tony Stark was strangely reluctant to visit Asgard. Thor tempted him by mentioning different kinds of Asgardian alcoholic beverages but to his shock it didn't work. Could Tony still be angry about the defenestration? Was he afraid of Loki? Well, he was just a human, after all. Fortunately, in the last moment, Tony changed his mind and the whole Avengers team travelled to Asgard.

Thor expected some hostility and distrustfulness, yet against the odds, Loki was unnaturally polite and nice to his former enemies. He waited for them on the Bifrost and greeted them without any trace of malice or irony. Well, all of them except for Tony Stark. Loki avoided his eyes and mumbled something coolly. Thor stared at them, puzzled and intrigued but preferred not to intervene. Loki had to solve his own problems, Thor could not do that for him all the time.

Tony disappeared moments before the feast. That was suspicious, on the way from the Bifrost he hinted he was awfully hungry. Thor went to look for him, certain that one of the maids drew back from her work to entertain the Midagrdian hero. Ah, the dangers of inviting a playboy to a new place.

'Out of my way!' Loki yelled at Thor as he appeared out of nowhere, unreasonably aggravated and flushed. 'Why did you bring him here? Idiot!'

Without explaining whom he had in mind, Loki marched to the dining hall, stomping his feet so hard the whole palace shook. Thor stood there, not entirely sure what got into Loki again.

'Oh, there you are,' said Tony's voice behind him. 'I got lost.'

Thor took a good look at him and formed a question in his mind, although it was safer not to ask it. Thor did consider himself a very protective brother but there was a limit. Some questions are better left unanswered.

During the feast, Thor allowed Volstagg and Fandral to inform the Avengers about his countless heroic deeds. There was no need for false modesty, someone as courageous and righteous as Thor deserved all the praise and glory he could get. Then, in a rare moment of silence, a loud thud made everyone jump in their seats. It was Tony, he slapped the table with his hand, took a huge gulp of wine and threw the glass on the floor.

'Screw this, I'll do it! You want a declaration?' He exclaimed, madness in his eyes. He stood up and announced loudly and clearly, 'I love you!'

A collective gasp of astonishment filled the room. Steve Rogers sighed in relief and looked up at Tony hopefully.

'Yes, I'm sorry I haven't said that before and yes, it was a mistake to let you go! Stop punishing me!' Tony continued his shocking confession. Steve stopped smiling and now seemed oddly interested in his food. Thor closed his eyes and hoped it was all just a nightmare. Bruce focused on drinking his water and breathing deeply.

Loki raised himself from his seat and slowly walked up to Tony. After a moment full of suspense, he lifted his arm and gave Tony a satisfyingly loud slap across his face, so hard that Tony swayed and gasped. Before Thor decided if intervention was necessary, Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and assaulted him with a violent kiss. Tony didn't mind, he pulled Loki closer and return the heated kiss, moaning and pawing at Loki's back. They pulled each other's hair, bit lips and necks, and squeezed buttocks, ignoring the audience they had. If anyone was curious if they liked it rough, now they had their answer. 

The unashamed couple didn't seem to tire of making out at the table. Steve let out a sound that suspiciously resembled a sob. Natasha muttered, 'I knew it,' Bruce kept repeating, 'I'm fine, I'm ok.' Thor wondered if using Mjolnir to separate Tony and Loki was too extreme or just barely acceptable.

'Come,' Loki said urgently and pushed Tony towards the doors. 'I want to tie you up, so you won't leave me again.'

'Oooh, kinky and possessive,' Tony purred. 'I'm 100% on board with that. You lead, I follow, princess.'

They merrily ran to Loki's bedroom, oblivious to the shock they caused. No one at the table said a single word, they tried to come to terms with the new situation- Tony and Loki were in love and very much sexually attracted to each other. Also, they had zero consideration of other people's feelings and judging from their table manners, they were raised in a barn. However, lately both of them seemed deeply upset and sad, now the reason of that behaviour was clear. Perhaps the best thing to do was to be happy for them, regardless of how difficult it might be for some.

'Ekhm,' Fandral cleared his throat. 'Do you remember that time when Thor was learning how to control Mjolnir and destroyed half of the kitchen? Heh heh heh.'

Thor appreciated that attempt at changing the subject but they could still hear Loki's loud encouragements and groans. Well, at least Tony didn't drink everything, they still had enough wine and mead to numb the pain, then somehow try to pick up the pieces and move on.


End file.
